


Trust

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age gap holy shit but it's hot it's fine, But there's some soft shit too, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Tsunade, F/F, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sakura just wants to be a good girl, Slapping, Strength Kink, Sub!Sakura, Tsunade is willing to deliver, Vaginal Fingering, and to be manhandled, dom/sub dynamics, hot gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: The younger blonde blanched and made a gesture to the bartender to bring two more shots. “I don’t know how you find these men, Sakura. You either have the worst luck on earth, or you just attract them like some kind of… bad sex magnet.”“Thanks,” the rosette responded with an accompanying eye-roll before tossing back her shot. “Most men just treat me like a delicate little flower, and I’m sick of it. I don’t want them to be gentle with me.”Ino swallowed her own with a grimace, before turning back to her best friend. “You ever think about just giving up on men and going to the dark side?”ORTsunade overhears a conversation about Sakura’s miserable sex life and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tsunade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chararii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/gifts).



> This is for my homie, chararii, who is the captain of the Tsunade/Sakura ship. I hope I did this justice!
> 
> Sakura is in her early 20s, but I don't think I specified an age. Enjoy, my friends!!!

“I can’t believe you broke it off with him, Forehead!”

Tsunade peered over her sake at a splash of pink across the bar. Catching both of her former students out and about was a rarer sight than one would imagine. Sakura always had a tendency to overwork herself at the hospital, and she was well aware that her apprentice wouldn’t set foot in a bar without Ino bullying her into it. Tsunade admired her drive, she really needed to learn how to unwind. The sannin was privy to many attempts made by her friends to convince her to live a little, but nobody could seem to pull her from her workaholic stupor.

 _Except for Ino_ , the older blonde thought as she took another sip of her sake. 

“Ugh, Pig, he was _terrible_. In more ways than one.”

The Sannin’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. 

“ _No,”_ Ino said in horror. “But he was so hot! Shit, I’m so upset!”

“You sound more torn up about it than I am,” Sakura replied dryly, “which I find even more fascinating because you’re married.”

The blonde scoffed. “I still have _eyes_ , Forehead. Also, don’t deflect! What did he do that was so bad?”

Tsunade leaned forward in her seat, finding herself strangely invested in the tales of her former student’s sex life. She had to admit that it wasn’t too much of a stretch to think of Sakura as a sexual being now. The rosette had grown into a gorgeous woman, delicate softness disguising compact muscle and an array of edges that she had picked up from Tsunade herself. Honey brown eyes flickered approvingly as Sakura crossed her long legs, catching a glimpse of thigh as her little red evening dress rucked up with the motion. 

_Gorgeous, indeed._

Sakura lowered her voice a little, but Tsunade could still pick out what she said next.

“He went down on me, and it was the _worst_. He used his _teeth_ ,” all three women winced before the rosette continued, “and then, he looked me directly in the eye and said, ‘Compliments to the chef.’” 

“He _didn’t,”_ Ino practically screamed. 

Sakura nodded, wearing a disgusted face. “And he _kissed his fingers._ ”

The younger blonde blanched and made a gesture to the bartender to bring two more shots. “I don’t know how you find these men, Sakura. You either have the worst luck on earth, or you just attract them like some kind of… bad sex magnet.”

Tsunade studied Sakura’s exasperated body language in fascination. For some reason, it rubbed Tsunade the wrong way that her very pretty, capable student was being wronged by all of these men. Sakura deserved better than that, dammit. 

_You could show her,_ a tendril of thought twisted through Tsunade’s mind, inhibitions loosened by liquor. Shame suddenly filled her throat-- _she’s more than half your age--_ and she banished the utterly inappropriate notion immediately. 

“Thanks,” the rosette responded with an accompanying eye-roll before tossing back her shot. “Most men just treat me like a delicate little flower, and I’m sick of it. I don’t _want_ them to be gentle with me.”

Ino swallowed her own with a grimace, before turning back to her best friend. “You ever think about just giving up on men and going to the dark side?”

“I’m not gay, Ino. Also, you’re married to a man.”

The blonde twirled her hair with a laugh, offering Sakura a coquettish look. “You can’t tell me you’ve never admired the female form before. Especially with your best friend being such a hot piece of ass.” 

“I’m going to tell Sai that you’re back to your whore ways if you keep this up,” Sakura deadpanned.

“My whore days are behind me!” Ino huffed. “And it’s really worth a shot. I’ve only been with a woman once, but it was, well…” Her blonde best friend kissed her fingers and Sakura smacked her hard on the shoulder.

Tsunade stifled a laugh behind her cup. 

“Wait, really?” Sakura brightened up at this newfound fact from her friend. “Who?” 

“You’ll never believe it.” 

Ino leaned forward mischievously to whisper in Sakura’s ear, and the rosette flushed bright red. 

“You fucked Kiba’s _mom_?!” Sakura immediately covered her mouth as the attention of the bar patrons was drawn to her outburst.

“What was the point of me whispering if you were going to shout it to the whole bar, Sakura?” Ino replied with a glare that held no real venom behind it. “Also, she fucked _me_ , and it was incredible. I must have set a Konoha record for the most orgasms in one night.” 

“Please tell me there isn’t a record book for that kind of thing,” Sakura said weakly as she ordered another drink. 

Ino shrugged. “I’m just saying that if you keep being disappointed by men, why not try something different? Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results is the definition of insanity, you know.”

Tsunade thought Ino had a very good point. _You only think that because you want to get your hands up that pretty little dress of hers,_ the sake-soaked voice in her head not-so-helpfully helpfully supplied. 

“So wise,” Sakura murmured sarcastically as she took a swig. As she lowered her glass, she noticed one of Sai’s painted birds taking up residence on the counter. Ino reached down to remove and unfurl a small scroll, and a grin crossed her lips at the message scrawled inside. 

“I’ve gotta dip, sorry!” Ino said hurriedly, chugging the last of her drink quickly before leaving an indiscriminate pile of cash on the bar. “Sai, uh, urgently needs me at home.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I’m going to stay and finish my drink. Have fun getting freaky with your husband.”

“Always,” Ino affirmed, giving Sakura a departing kiss on the cheek.

The rosette waited until her best friend made it to the doorway before shouting, “Ino! Who was better - Kiba or his mom?”

Instead of being embarrassed, Ino stood in the doorway with a hand on her cocked hip, beaming with pride. “Do I really need to answer that?” 

Tsunade looked on in amusement as Ino winked and sauntered saucily out of the bar. 

\---

Sakura hated sulking, but it was all she seemed to be doing lately. 

She was a capable kunoichi, had _punched a god in the face,_ but she couldn’t find a good man to save her life. When she had realized her love for Sasuke was more of an unhealthy obsession, she had made attempts to date others. But it turned out that being known for brute strength made men walk on eggshells around her, and it seemed that they either found their masculinity threatened, or they were exceedingly cocky and had no skill to back it up. 

At this point, Sakura wasn’t even asking for forever. She just wanted to get _laid_ and not leave with her jaw aching from grinding her teeth in frustration.

A familiar presence settled onto the barstool Ino had vacated, and the warm honeyed chakra instantly grabbed her attention. 

“Shishou!” Sakura exclaimed at the pleasant surprise. “I didn’t know you were back in town!”

Tsunade’s cheeks were already rosy - chances are, she had been at the bar for quite some time. She offered the rosette a smile. “I like to check in every now and then to make sure that Kakashi hasn’t let this place burn to the ground.”

Sakura waved off the suggestion with a grin. “Shikamaru would never let that happen, luckily. He keeps Kakashi-sensei in line.”

“Good boy,” Tsunade replied, the bartender sliding a fresh carafe of sake across the bar. “How are you holding up besides your… _dating_ struggles?” 

“Oh god, you heard that?!” the rosette squeaked, her face flushed with mortification.

“Hey,” Tsunade shrugged, “you’re not a kid anymore. It doesn’t bother me.”

“It bothers me,” Sakura mumbled, the warmth of the liquor finally spreading through her limbs and loosening her lips. “I mean, not the talking about it - just that it’s so bad.”

A beat of silence passed, and Tsunade cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully at her. 

“Ino has a point. Women usually do better.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped. Was Tsunade really implying what she thought she was? “Oh god, you too?”

“I’m just saying,” Tsunade rested her hand on Sakura’s shoulder, and she could feel the heat of her former sensei’s palm radiating through her dress as she continued, “that women just tend to be more satisfactory lovers. They understand the female body better, and they try harder.”

Sakura absorbed this information, pensively drumming her fingers over the counter. “I wouldn’t even know where to start. I… hadn’t even really thought about it until Ino brought it up.”

“Have you ever found a woman attractive?” the Godaime asked curiously, lacing her fingers under her chin and resting her elbows on the counter, a contemplative gesture that was exceptionally familiar.

It took a moment for Sakura to reach through the haze of alcohol to the memory of a night vacationing on the beach with her friends. Sakura felt particularly self-conscious about being out in a bikini, but Ino and Tenten held no such reservations. She could picture the high waist of Ino’s purple swimsuit and the way the curve of her hips looked as she stood at the water’s edge. When Tenten joined them, Sakura’s eyes had been drawn to the sculpted muscle of Tenten’s abdomen in a way that she had assumed was envy, but a seedling of doubt was taking root in her mind now. Even Hinata, shy sweet Hinata in her full-coverage swimsuit had managed to look effortlessly elegant. 

Oh, _fuck_.

“Yeah,” Sakura stifled a hiccup. “I guess I have.”

Tsunade didn’t even attempt to hide her smirk. “See? It’s not so hard to imagine.”

“Ah,” Sakura mumbled, swinging her legs as the alcohol thrummed through her veins. “Don’t think it matters though. Everyone thinks I’m scary and that I’m gonna punch them.” 

“They probably deserve it,” Tsunade snorted. “You’re a catch, and it’s their fault that they don’t see it.”

Sakura could feel herself blushing at the compliment. “You really think so?” she asked bashfully, feeling much like the insecure twelve-year-old of her past.

The sannin surveyed her former student with a thoughtful look, honey brown eyes sweeping her from head to toe. 

“Of course.”

Sakura cracked a genuine smile before motioning for two more drinks.

\---

Tsunade had to admit through her very pleasant and thorough buzz that she was having _fun._

 _Fun_ seemed like such a simple concept, but was often a rarity for the retired Godaime. Her travels consisted mostly of fueling addictions and compulsions, means of escape for a lifetime that had tested her mettle. Maybe it was a little hedonistic, but she had earned the rest and relaxation, dammit.

But it had been a _long_ time since she had an engaging conversation with someone that she considered her equal. It fascinated her and filled her with pride that even though she didn’t want it, Sakura could easily become the next Hokage. Her chakra control was impeccable, she was strong as hell (she owed that part to her excellent teacher, thank you very much), and she was exceptionally intelligent. She would make a great leader.

“This salve that we’ve developed is incredible, Tsunade-sama. It acts like a magnet, drawing poison from an open wound and buying us enough time to create an antidote.” Sakura rambled with flushed cheeks, her voice a little raspy from the hours they had been talking in the raucous and crowded bar. Her green eyes were alight with passion, and something about them stirred a feeling inside Tsunade that she hadn’t felt in years.

“Tsunade.”

Sakura was visibly confused at the interruption. “What?”

“I’m not your shishou anymore. You can call me Tsunade. You’ve earned it,” Tsunade said nonchalantly, unable to hide her grin as Sakura openly gaped. 

“Shit, I’ll try,” Sakura replied, her face puckering sourly as her mouth slowly formed the older woman’s name, “ _Tsunade._ Ah, it feels so weird!”

“I believe in you,” Tsunade murmured with a smirk, her lips curving around the rim of her cup in an enticing gesture, and she caught a strange look settling in the green eyes watching her. “We’re as close as we can get in rank unless you fight Naruto for the hat. I’m not sure I have much else to teach you, though it sounds like you could use a couple of lessons in good sex.” 

Sakura immediately flushed in embarrassment. It was an endearing look on her.

“First, I would _never_ want to be Hokage. And secondly, _what_? I’m not the one that’s bad at s-sex!” Sakura stuttered a little, instantly feeling like she had revealed too much.

It only drew a low laugh from the blonde. 

“I trust you,” Tsunade murmured, her fingertips brushing lightly over Sakura’s forearm, and she watched in fascination as the younger woman almost imperceptably shivered at the touch. “But I can tell that you’re so tightly wound up. Have you ever let go during sex?”

“No, I don’t like being that vulnerable,” Sakura responded very quickly and very honestly, liquor lightening her tongue. 

The sannin shook her head with palpable amusement. “Of course not. I think you would find it freeing, though.”

“What about _you_?” Sakura pointed an accusing finger for emphasis, her drink sloshing over the side of her cup.

“Me?” Tsunade asked innocently as she casually swatted Sakura’s hand out of her face. “I wouldn’t know. I’m usually the one doing the freeing.”

Hazy green eyes squinted at her. “You’re into freaky shit like Ino, aren’t you? You know, I’m 90% sure Sai’s little bird said something like, ‘Ino, I’m all tied up in my porny maid outfit, please come ravish me’ and she just scurried off to, like, ravish him.” 

“Very astute,” the blonde laughed, her lips curling up in mischief. “I suppose I am.”

Sakura’s eyes flickered down to her drink, her fingers nervously tapping the sides of her cup as she obviously contemplated something. She couldn’t lift her eyes to meet the sannin’s, but Tsunade caught a blush blossoming on the apples of her cheeks that was entirely separate from the rosiness caused by the liquor. The blonde watched the line of Sakura’s throat work as she swallowed her pride to ask a very loaded question.

“What’s the most exciting… _thing_ you’ve done?”

Tsunade was surprised that Sakura had the guts it took to ask something so scandalous of her, but she supposed it took an equal amount of guts to ask to be Tsunade’s apprentice in the first place. The fact that Sakura had the determination to seek her out was one of the primary reasons she had agreed. 

She couldn’t help but tease her former student, though. 

“Why, are you trying to live vicariously through me?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, but the blush stayed painted on her cheeks. “Maybe.”

The blonde contemplated for a moment. She certainly had a plethora of experiences to choose from, and she wasn’t totally sure why she chose this particular, but it had already started to spill out of her.

“During the Third Shinobi War, I fought the Mizukage. She wasn’t the Mizukage then - still young, probably about your age.” She paused as she remembered the way the scrappy woman had met her blow for blow without fear, the heat of the narrowly dodged Lava Release. “There was a fire to her that most Kiri nin didn’t have. She wasn’t driven by bloodlust, fought with a lot of grit, and I admired her resolve.” Tsunade bared her teeth in a wicked grin, surely looking every bit as dangerous as she was. “I still won, though.”

Sakura looked absolutely transported by the story. The sannin nearly snickered as she continued, “I had her pinned down with a kunai to her neck, and this is the part where a weaker kunoichi would have started pleading for her life. But when I dug the blade in and broke skin, she _moaned_.” 

“ _No_ ,” the rosette gasped. 

“To be entirely honest, I almost dropped the kunai. She was at my mercy, and it _turned her on.”_ If Tsunade closed her eyes, she could still vividly picture the parting of ruby red lips that begged _so sweetly_. “The rush of power and post-battle adrenaline hit me all at once, and I pushed her pretty face into the dirt and fucked her until she cried.”

Green eyes glazed as Sakura inevitably played a mental picture of the events in her own head. “And she liked it?” Her question was breathless and urgent, but it contained no judgment. 

Tsunade couldn’t prevent a cocky smirk from crossing her lips. 

“She _loved_ it.”

The sannin watched a shiver journey down Sakura’s spine. 

“It sounds… nice,” Sakura said, her voice suddenly thick in her throat. “Maybe I’ll have that one day.”

“Why not now?” Tsunade asked before her brain had the opportunity to filter out that very dangerous question.

Sakura waved her hands in a generous circle around the bar. “Do you see any suitors here, _Tsunade_?” The blonde knew that Sakura was mostly using her name to be sarcastic, but she found that she liked the way her name rolled off Sakura’s tongue. “You’re the only one I’d trust for that sort of thing, anyway.” 

The rosette’s hand instantly went to her mouth as she realized what she had implied, and Tsunade felt an immediate spike in her own pulse at the admission. 

“You’re serious?” Tsunade asked, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth. “I’m much too old for you, Sakura.”

“I don’t care,” Sakura replied sincerely, her expression softening as she continued, “I know you would take care of me. You always have.”

Her former student boldly reached over to cup Tsunade’s cheeks in her warm, calloused hands. The blonde didn’t flinch or move away - she met those emerald green eyes and implored the younger woman to make her move.

“You can’t tell me you haven’t felt this pull all night,” Sakura murmured as she edged close enough for her breath to brush Tsunade’s lips. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong, and I’ll go bludgeon myself with a rock until I forget how badly I’ve embarrassed myself.”

 _Is it really so bad to want Sakura to be treated well by someone?_ Tsunade asked herself as she warred with her own sense of morality. _Even if that someone is me?_

She found that the temptation to taste Sakura’s cherry lip gloss overrode her reservations, and she finally met those searching lips. 

Tsunade had forgotten how _soft_ women were. Sakura tasted of fruit and liquor, her lips parted in a sweet open-mouthed press. The sannin’s hands moved down to grasp Sakura’s hips, pulling her out of her seat and against the blonde’s body, steadying the younger woman as she sank into the kiss. Delicate fingers slid from Tsunade’s cheeks to twine through blonde hair, driving Tsunade to bite down on the rosette’s plush lower lip and drawing a low moan from Sakura that she _felt_ more than heard.

Somehow, this attracted the attention of a nearby gaggle of chuunin. 

“That’s hot,” one of them was idiotic enough to say out loud, and she felt one of Sakura’s hands leave her hair to lift her middle finger in their direction. This drew laughter from the crowd of men, but their amusement quickly died as the pair of women pulled apart and they realized exactly _who_ they were ogling. Tsunade’s arm wrapped possessively around Sakura’s waist, and the rosette brushed her thumb over the blonde’s bottom lip, smearing the cherry lip gloss the younger woman had left behind. 

Regardless of the distraction, those pretty green eyes were only on her. She nearly purred in satisfaction.

“What do you say, sweetheart? Do you want to break their faces, or do you want me to do it?”

Sakura bit her lip in a teasing way that only made Tsunade want to kiss her all over again. “Can we both do it?”

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and watched the chuunin scatter.

\---

They barely made it through the door of Sakura’s apartment before Tsunade’s hands had worked their way under her dress. 

“Fuck,” Sakura hissed as the older woman’s hands gripped her ass, the blonde’s mouth sucking violets into the curve of her neck. 

She could feel the upturn of Tsunade’s lips against her skin. “Such a filthy mouth. Didn’t I teach you better?” the sannin murmured before sweeping Sakura up by the back of her legs, lifting her easily off the floor. It was almost instinct for Sakura to wrap her legs around Tsunade’s waist. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Sakura purred with an unfamiliar boldness. Her dress came off easily as Tsunade carried her, and the older woman let out a husky laugh in response to her urgency. Sakura knew that she _should_ be nervous, but she just wasn’t. It was the combination of the powerful attraction between two of the most powerful women in the world and the knowledge that Tsunade had seen her at her absolute worst-- _knuckles bloodied, tears streaming, pain radiating, “I can’t do it anymore, I can’t,” but_ you can _she had said,_ you can _and_ you will. 

It made her unafraid of being seen like this. Naked. Willing. _Wanting._

And gods _yes,_ she wanted. 

Tsunade pulled away from the marks she had painted on the delicate arch of Sakura’s collarbone to admire lace-covered breasts. “Is that so?” she murmured, her voice low and thick with promise as she hauled Sakura off toward her bed. “I wonder if you can handle everything I want to do to you.”

“I can be a very good girl when properly motivated,” Sakura replied, watching with pleasure as Tsunade’s expression twisted into something feral. It was as if the blonde had removed some sort of failsafe on her, broken down the filter that kept her firmly in the box of one of the golden children of Konoha. Very few people knew what she could take, could understand that her strength was very much _earned._

But if there was anyone who could handle her, it was Tsunade.

Sakura’s back hit the mattress so hard that she nearly rebounded right off of it. All of Sakura’s shinobi instincts went into overdrive as Tsunade’s hand caught her wrists above her head, unceremoniously pinning her to the bed, and even more so when she felt Tsunade’s hand rest over her throat. The thrill from the shadow of pressure on her neck made her whole body tingle in anticipation.

“Awfully cocky.” Tsunade dipped down to dig her teeth into the shell of Sakura’s ear, drawing a shudder all the way down to the base of the younger woman’s spine. “Think you can take it?” 

“Yes,” Sakura breathed without a second thought.

The blonde’s smile turned wicked. “If you say yellow, I’ll slow down. If you say red, I’ll stop. And you remember how to tap out, right?” 

Sakura nodded eagerly, her back arching as she sought contact with Tsunade’s body. The older woman pulled her hand from Sakura’s throat, dragging her nails over the soft skin of the rosette’s belly before smacking her thigh _hard._ If Sakura had it in herself to be embarrassed, the whine that left her lips would have done it. 

“Here’s your motivation, sweetheart,” Tsunade purred, stretched over Sakura like a lioness surveying her prey. “Keep those hands right where they are, and I’ll make you come. If they move, I stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Sakura hissed as Tsunade brushed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. The touch— _too soft not enough—_ made her senses go haywire. Fingertips returned to dip underneath her panty line, tracing the edges but deliberately avoiding the place where she ached and pulsed the most. The way Tsunade slowly hooked into the lacy fabric and tugged it down creamy thighs left Sakura trembling. 

“So responsive,” Tsunade mused. “Has no man ever taken his time with you?”

Her pink hair bobbed from side-to-side as she shook her head, her arms still glued to the bed above her.

“Pity,” Tsunade bemoaned before running a finger over her wet seam, and a bolt of pleasure nearly ripped Sakura’s hips from the bed. The blonde’s nimble fingers spread her wetness, dancing around where she so desperately craved Tsunade’s touch. She strained to keep her hands above her head, and she found herself vehemently wishing that the sannin had tied her up so she wouldn’t have to think about keeping them in place. To be fair, she was quite certain that Tsunade was testing her, but she had promised to be a good girl and her former shishou was offering her a hell of an incentive. 

A delicate brush of Tsunade’s fingers against her clit pulled Sakura out of her own thoughts, and suddenly, the delicious touch disappeared.

Tsunade clicked her tongue in reprimand. “What did I tell you?” 

Thinking through the pleasurable haze, Sakura realized that the backs of her hands had come off the sheets. She threw them back down, flushed with embarrassment at the slip-up, and still hungry for Tsunade’s hands on her. The position made the younger woman’s chest arch up, prompting the blonde to slice through lace with a splash of green chakra to her fingertip. Honey-brown eyes were instantly drawn to pebbled pink nipples, her lips pursing unconsciously with the desire to taste. When Tsunade dipped down to take one between her teeth, Sakura let out a low moan, her voice going hoarse as a slender finger took the opportunity to slide inside her. 

“So wet,” Tsunade murmured, her plush bottom lip catching on Sakura’s nipple as she spoke. “Was it the story about Mei that did it to you?”

The younger woman’s breath left her in a hiss as the sannin moved to suck a bruise into her breast, pleasure-pain singing through her as Tsunade added a second finger and began to slowly stroke into her. “Yes… and n-no.”

“No?” Fingers crooked up, sensation rooting itself in her soaking wet cunt. “Tell me.”

Her thoughts were scattered, and she desperately sought to collect them. It became much more difficult as Tsunade’s calloused thumb rubbed sloppy wet circles over her clit, her thighs quaking at the deliberately slow pace. Sakura gasped, breath catching at the masterful way Tsunade used her hands. 

She didn’t see it coming when Tsunade slapped her. 

“What?” she wheezed. Wet fingers pressed into the sides of her throat, and Tsunade’s other hand tangled in her pink hair to roughly tug. Sakura was overwhelmed - her pussy clenching around nothing, her cheek stinging, her scalp radiating pain. 

But Tsunade demanded her attention, honey-brown eyes darkening dangerously. “I said, _tell me.”_ A sense of urgency struck Sakura, nearly as hard as the inside of Tsunade’s palm. 

“Your eyes,” she panted. “You l-looked at me like you were going to e-eat me alive.”

A satisfied smirk spread over the older woman’s lips. “Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

“ _P-Please_ ,” Sakura moaned, and in response, Tsunade’s hand left her throat to strike her thigh. Her legs parted instinctively, allowing the older woman space for her fingers to glide back inside. The rosette groaned in relief at the touch.

A yelp at the tugging of hair morphed into a low moan as Tsunade fucked Sakura with her fingers. Pressure built below Sakura’s navel, and she fought the impulse to move her arms, to clutch at Tsunade’s strong shoulders and pull her closer. Sakura desperately wanted to feel the press of the older woman’s body against hers, but she wanted to be a good girl more. 

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Sakura gasped, her hips driving up to meet Tsunade’s fingers. She felt herself pulsing, the slow burn stoking into a firestorm. “Please, ah, uhn, _f-fuck!_ ” 

“Then come,” Tsunade said easily.

And come, she did.

\---

Tsunade supposed she should have felt guilty about fucking her apprentice, but she found it hard to feel any remorse when Sakura was just so damn _responsive._ The blonde would have thought she was some untouched virgin from the way she reacted to every little touch, but those hazy green eyes belied plenty of experience. It was just more than obvious that she had never been _taken care of_ by a lover.

The sannin would never admit it aloud, of course, but she wanted to ensure that Sakura remembered this night for the rest of her life. She wanted every man and woman to live in her shadow, for Sakura to run her fingers over the bruises and think only of her. It was selfish, surely, but the desire was so powerful that it made her teeth ache.

“ _Please,_ I can’t take it,” Sakura whined from overstimulation as she writhed through the last of her violent orgasm, Tsunade’s fingers curling inside her unmercifully. 

“You know what to say to make me stop,” the older woman replied coolly as she shimmied down the length of Sakura’s body to settle between her legs. “But I thought you wanted me to _eat you alive_.” She flicked her tongue out over the sensitive skin of Sakura’s inner thigh and was rewarded with the rosette’s full-body shudder. She soaked up the way the younger woman sucked in a deep breath, steadying herself through the overwhelming sensation. 

Tsunade drew her flattened tongue over Sakura’s clit, savoring her apprentice’s guttural groan. “Pay attention, Sakura. This is your lesson.” She paused to deliver languid strokes against the rosette’s sensitive nub, the slick press making the younger woman’s thighs tremble. “You’re going to show me what you’ve learned when I sit on that pretty little face of yours.” 

It was hard for Tsunade to decide what she enjoyed more - Sakura’s shiver or the way she licked her lips hungrily at the thought. 

_No matter_. The sannin was more than occupied with devouring Sakura’s sweet cunt, the younger woman’s wetness so plentiful that it dripped down her palm and wrapped around her wrist. Sakura’s soft little moans filled the room, growing with every press of the blonde’s tongue. She could feel the wet vice around her fingers pulsing, and it prompted her to suck Sakura’s clit between her slick lips. The soft thighs bracketing her head and quaking with every pass of her mouth over heated flesh only fueled Tsunade’s desire to make this beautiful girl under her come. 

“Fuck, Tsunade, can I p-please touch?” The blonde smirked as she watched those perfectly-shaped breasts heave. Tsunade flicked her tongue over Sakura’s clit just to hear her moan.

“Touch what, sweetheart? You have to be specific.”

The rosette struggled under her touch for a moment before rasping out, “Y-You, wanna feel you, wanna _touch._ ” 

Tsunade found the sentiment sweet, so she nodded in approval. “You may,” she replied, waiting to feel the younger woman’s fingers lacing into her hair before continuing. Sakura immediately tugged the blonde closer, grinding her pussy against Tsunade’s mouth. The raw and needy move resulted in Tsunade pressing Sakura down to the sheets by the hips. 

Sakura’s whine turned into a keen as Tsunade sucked greedily on her clit. The older woman couldn’t get enough of the sounds, the delicious way Sakura tasted on her tongue, and she preened with satisfaction as she felt the younger woman pulse around her.

“G-Gonna, gonna, oh, fuck, _Tsunade_ , fuck,” Sakura moaned, hips twisting to meet that devilish tongue. “I’m coming!”

The wet sounds of Tsunade’s fingers fucking into her were only overpowered by the sobbing cries of Sakura’s second orgasm, and she enjoyed the sweet gush of fluid against her tongue. She worked the younger woman with her mouth until she made a valiant attempt to squirm away due to overstimulation.

“Shit,” Sakura gasped, throwing her forearm over her face in exasperation. “Holy _shit_.”

Tsunade couldn’t help but lick her lips to savor the taste before gingerly sliding her fingers from Sakura’s cunt. Her former student moaned weakly in response, her body quivering with the aftermath of her release. Lifting herself from the space between Sakura’s legs, Tsunade drew the rosette in for a filthy kiss, losing time as she explored her former student’s mouth. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” the younger woman finally murmured when they pulled away from each other. “I can’t feel my hands.” 

“You don’t need your hands for what comes next,” Tsunade purred with a grin, undoing her sash. 

Sakura doesn’t even pretend to hide her excitement, reaching down to help Tsunade undress. 

“I want you to soak my face,” she purred.

The words alone made Tsunade groan. “Let’s see how much you paid attention during your lesson.”

\---

When Sakura woke the next morning with her face pressed into Tsunade’s bare breasts, it only took her a moment before the memories of the previous night to wash over her. 

_“So good,” Tsunade moaned as Sakura delved her tongue into the blonde’s cunt, slick dripping down her chin and making her feel utterly debauched. “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”_

Her fingers traveled to her lips, touching them softly. Sakura’s body ached in a good way, a way that she wouldn’t heal because she wanted to remember _everything_. Closing her eyes, she used her chakra to sense the pulses of pain from a spattering of marks on the dip of her collarbone, the palm-shaped bruise on her right thigh, the violet fingertips on her neck. She nearly moaned as she pressed her own hand into the place that twinged with pain the most. 

The pillowy breasts she was resting on stirred.

“I’d say good morning, but I fucking hate mornings,” Tsunade’s gravelly voice broke through Sakura’s morning stupor. 

Sakura couldn’t help but roll her eyes playfully. “Old news,” she grumbled, before nuzzling against Tsunade’s warm and pliant body. 

The older woman suddenly stiffened at the touch and Sakura wondered if she had radically misinterpreted their situation.

“You’re not going to be weird about this now, are you?” the rosette asked dryly. “You didn’t defile me, or whatever. I asked for it. Did you not enjoy it?”

“Fucking hell,” Tsunade said, throwing a hand over her eyes, “of course I did. I just don’t understand why you fell into bed with someone more than twice your age.”

A surge of irritation rushed through Sakura. “Don’t patronize me. I didn’t sleep with you out of desperation.” The air left her anger and she softened at the thought of the way they had tenderly laid together after it was done, sharing words of affection and praise. “I trust you. I enjoyed it because it was with _you_ , Tsunade.”

An uncharacteristically shy brown eye peered from around a hand, a gentle smile gracing Tsunade’s lips. “You sure are a glutton for complicated relationships.” 

Sakura snorted in laughter. “I was on Team 7. Do you expect anything less?”

“Never,” Tsunade replied before pulling Sakura down into a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
